More Than That
by LegolasGirl25
Summary: Mimi and Matt just got out of relationships, so Mimi helps Matt win his girlfriend back by pretending to be a couple to make them jealous, but when they get back together, Mimi begins to have feelings for him. mimato, taiora. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, here's a new story, I hope you all like it. Enjoy and please review!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mimi put on her tan tank top and black mini that went just above her knees. She put up her hair in a bun with two butterfly clips on the side. She and Sora were getting ready for the dance tonight.  
  
"Do you think this fits me?" Sora asked, wearing a beige skirt that went to her ankles and an elbow-length sleeved white v-neck shirt.  
  
"It's perfect!" Mimi said. "We should get going. Michael told me he'd be there and I don't want to keep him waiting. You're going with Tai, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Sora said brushing her hair. "Come on."  
  
Sora and Mimi both started to walk towards Odaiba High. It was 6:30 and still bright outside. They could see a lot of people from their school walking towards school.  
  
"How's it been with you and Michael?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, he said he had something important to ask me at the dance today, I can't wait to find out what it is!" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"Maybe he'll ask you to go steady." Sora said.  
  
"I don't know, maybe. We've been going out for 5 ½ months now." Mimi said.  
  
She and Sora ran over to school and saw Tai waiting out at the front.  
  
"Hey Mimi. Hi Sora!" Tai said.  
  
"Hey Tai, come on, I want to dance already." Sora said.  
  
"Sure, let's just wait for Matt, I told him I'd wait." Tai said sitting down on the steps.  
  
"Oh, sure." Sora said sitting down next to him.  
  
Mimi walked around waiting for Michael. She started to grow impatient.  
  
"Why don't you sit down, Mimi? I'm sure he'll be here." Sora said sympathetically.  
  
Matt got out of the car with his girlfriend Angel.  
  
(Heh, Angel's not a bad name…^_^')  
  
"Hey Matt, hey Angel." Tai greeted.  
  
"Hi Tai. Hey Mimi, Sora." Matt said.  
  
Angel just waved. "Come on, let's go inside where the real action is."  
  
"Sure, come on, Tai." Matt said walking up the steps, toward the door.  
  
"Mimi, come on, we can wait for Michael inside." Sora said.  
  
"I told him I'd meet him out here." Mimi said.  
  
"Don't you at least want to check if he's inside?" Sora asked.  
  
"But what if he comes? He'll think I left him here!" Mimi said.  
  
"Don't panic, its ok, why don't I check to see if he's inside, that way you can just wait out here." Sora said.  
  
"Thanks, Sora." Mimi said smiling. Sora hugged her and grabbed Tai's hand.  
  
Sora walked with Tai inside and started to look for Michael, but when she did, she didn't just see him alone. Michael was dancing with Yolei.  
  
"Hey Sora," Michael greeted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.  
  
"For the dance…" Michael said.  
  
"Don't play smart, you were supposed to meet Mimi outside half an hour ago!" Sora said.  
  
"I totally forgot! I'm so sorry!" Michael said.  
  
"Don't tell me, tell Mimi." Sora said storming off towards the gym door.  
  
"Well, did you see him?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You bet I did. And you want to know another thing? He was dancing with Yolei!" Sora said.  
  
Before Sora could explain, Mimi had already gotten up and started running towards the door.  
  
"Mimi! No! Wait!" Sora called.  
  
Mimi ran inside and pushed her way through the crowd towards wherever Michael was. When she found him, sure enough, he was dancing with Yolei.  
  
""You said I was the only girl you loved." Mimi said angrily between tears.  
  
"You are." Michael asked.  
  
"Come outside with me." Mimi said angrily.  
  
She and Michael both walked towards the door and Yolei grabbed Michael's arm.  
  
"Where are YOU going?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I'm just going to talk to Mimi for a second." Michael asked.  
  
"Alright." Yolei said kissing him on the cheek. Mimi was about to barf.  
  
He and Mimi walked outside to the steps.  
  
"I looked for you, honest!" Michael said.  
  
"First, you don't meet me outside, when I stood there waiting for you for half an hour, then I see you dancing with another girl! How could you do this to me…" Mimi said.  
  
"I was just having a little fun; besides, you know I only want to be with you!" Michael said. "Please forgive me."  
  
"What about last week. You forgot to meet me at the café because you were out with another girl at the movies. I should have just been through with you after that, but, no, I forgave you and gave you another chance. Now you expect me to forgive you for this? Even after Yolei just kissed you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"It was only on the cheek, and about the thing I was going to ask you." Michael said. "I thought, maybe we should go on a…you know, break. Maybe two weeks or something."  
  
"Basically, you're breaking up with me. You just can't tell it to my face, can you. I should've known you couldn't tell me the truth." Mimi said. "But sure, I don't care if we go on a "break" so you can just be with Yolei." Mimi changed her tone of voice at that last word.  
  
"Don't make fun of Yolei, she's smart and very pretty." Michael said defensively.  
  
"And what am I?" Mimi yelled.  
  
"You're jealous because I found a better girl and you can't stand it." Michael said.  
  
"Why would I be jealous of her?" Mimi said.  
  
"I guess all I can say is were through, forever." Michael said walking back inside.  
  
Mimi started to walk over the park nearby. She wasn't ready to see her friends or watch Yolei swoon over Michael. She sat down on the bench and sighed. A warm, friendly hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Mimi?" a voice asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Here's Chapter 2. I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter! I know Yolei sounds a lil bit different but hey, it's my story! ^_^ Please review! Oh, I forgot to write the ages, so here they are now: Matt/Tai/Michael: 16 Mimi/Sora/Angel/Yolei: 15 Takeru/Davis/Kari: 12  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ Chapter 2  
  
Mimi's POV~ I spun around to see who it was.  
  
"Sora!" I said. (I know, I know, it should've been Matt, but he'll be in it later.^_^)  
  
"Mimi, are you ok? I saw everything that happened." Sora said sitting down next to me.  
  
"He broke up with me." I said sniffing.  
  
"Aww, Mimi. He was a jerk cheating on you like that. You deserve someone so much better." Sora said.  
  
"T.thanks, Sor." I said. "But now that everyone at the school knows, I'll bet everyone thinks I'm a loser by now. Maybe I should switch schools."  
  
Sora laughed. "Don't even joke about that. Anyways, there are probably a ton of other guys you can go out with."  
  
I sighed. "Alright, maybe I'll start with Tai."  
  
Sora hit her on the arm. "Mimi!"  
  
Mimi laughed. "I was just kidding, I know he's going out with Sarah."  
  
Sora stared at her and Mimi rolled her eyes again.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Sora asked.  
  
Mimi laughed.  
  
Sora and I walked back to the gym and went in. She led me towards where Tai was sitting.  
  
"Miss me?" Sora asked sweetly yet jokingly.  
  
Tai laughed and looked over to Mimi. "Hey, what's wrong, Mimi?"  
  
"I'm ok, Tai. Thanks, but why don't you and Sora dance for awhile?" I said smiling.  
  
"Thanks. Meet up with you later." Tai said grabbing Sora's arm and leading her over to the dance floor.  
  
I sat there looking around. Almost everyone had dates. They were all having a good time and no one paid attention to her. Kari walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Mimi! I'm sorry about Michael." Kari said.  
  
"No problem. I didn't like him THAT much." I laughed. "He wasn't that much of a boyfriend."  
  
Kari laughed. "I knew that."  
  
Kari looked over behind me and said, "I'll see you later, you probably want to be alone."  
  
"Of course not!" I said.  
  
Kari just laughed and left.  
  
I looked up and saw Matt standing in front of me. Matt and I were good friends and we both lived near each other, but for some strange reason we've never thought about going out. I liked him back 4 years ago.  
  
"Hey Matt." I said smiling.  
  
"I heard about you and Michael." Matt said sitting down.  
  
"Rumors travel fast." I laughed.  
  
"Is it true?" Matt asked.  
  
"Everything." I said. "I guess, he was just lying to me the whole time."  
  
"If it helps at all, I broke up with Angel." Matt said.  
  
"Really? Why?" I asked.  
  
"I found out she was cheating on me. Turns out she was in a relationship with some other guy for almost a year now." Matt said. "But, whatever."  
  
"You know what, I think I have a plan that might just bring you back with Angel." I said.  
  
"Really?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll think about it." I said.  
  
"Sure, thanks Mimi." He got up. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Later." I said. I got up and walked over to the punch table. Yolei was there pouring two cups of punch.  
  
I glared and her and poured myself my own cup of punch. I drank a while and started to leave for home.  
  
"Hey, why are you going so soon?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just not in the mood to dance today. I'm really tired and I feel like going home." I said.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Tai asked.  
  
"No, you enjoy yourself with Sora, I wouldn't want to spoil it for her too, I'll be fine." I said laughing.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tai asked. "It's pretty dark out by now."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll walk her home. "Matt said.  
  
I turned around to see Matt walking over to us.  
  
"Matt!" I exclaimed.  
  
"You too?" Tai asked. "How come you're not in the mood either? Usually you're the life of the party."  
  
"Not tonight. I'll see you later, Tai." Matt said.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Matt? You can stay if you want." I said.  
  
"Positive, I wouldn't want to leave my best friend walking in the streets at night, now would I?" Matt said.  
  
"Thanks Matt." I said.  
  
Matt and I walked in silence towards our houses. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. My mom opened the door.  
  
"Mimi! What are you doing home so soon? It's barely 8:00!" My mom said surprised. Then she saw Matt and smiled. "Why, hello Yamato."  
  
"Hi Mrs.Tachikawa. I walked Mimi home because she said she was too tired." Matt said smiling.  
  
"Thank you so much Yamato, please come in and rest a while before heading home." She said.  
  
"Oh no, that's alright, my house is right nearby." Matt said.  
  
"No no, I insist, I just made some hot chocolate. I hope you like it, I made it from scratch and you're the first to test it. In fact, I don't quite remember what I put in it; I should've written it down." She said, grabbing Matt's arm and pulling him towards the kitchen.  
  
Matt looked at her nervously. I started to laugh a little. Matt and I sat down on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching TV.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Things," Matt said.  
  
"You're still interested in Angel, am I right?" I asked.  
  
"So what if I am?" Matt asked defensively.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that. All I'm saying is, you can win her back." I said.  
  
"Anything that doesn't include me making a fool of myself, I'll go for it." Matt said.  
  
"If we can just make her jealous, she'll want to go back together with you." I said simply.  
  
"How will we do it?" Matt asked.  
  
"If we pretend to be a couple, we can save our reps at school. Angel will be so jealous she'll surely come running back to you." I said.  
  
"You sure are good at thinking up plans like this." Matt said.  
  
"3 years at high school, I'm practically the queen." I said laughing.  
  
"But I'm not sure about it. Isn't that a little dangerous?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hey, I thought Yamato Ishida likes to live wildly." I said smirking.  
  
"What if.people start thinking we're an item?" Matt asked.  
  
"Let them think that and if you really want to get back together with Angel, you have to go to extremes." I said evilly.  
  
"Somehow, I don't like the sound of that. I'll think about it." Matt said getting up.  
  
"Sure, but give me your answer by tomorrow." I said.  
  
"See you later." Matt said opening the door.  
  
"Bye." I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Mimi woke up and quickly got ready. She put her school uniform on and combed her silky brown hair. She put her hair in a few braids and ran downstairs.  
  
"Here, have a muffin, let's go." Her mom said.  
  
Mimi went into the car and her mom drove her to school.  
  
"Thanks mom, see you later." Mimi said hopping out of the car.  
  
Mimi's POV~ I walked up the steps of Odaiba high. Me, once the most popular junior at school. Now, I'm officially the class spinster. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I updated with chapter 3! I hope you guys like it so far. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************* Chapter Three  
  
Mimi's POV~ Everyone was staring at me like they've never seen me before. I ignored all their glares and walked into class. I placed my bag down and went back out to find Sora. I found her over at my locker.  
  
"Hey Sora." I said in monotone.  
  
"Hi Mimi!" Sora said. "Come on. Let's walk around. We've got 10 minutes before class starts."  
  
We walked through the halls. I saw Yamato walking up the steps with Tai and a few others. A crowd of girls were behind him, but Matt's friends didn't let them get through.  
  
"Why'd she break up with you?" Tom, one of Matt's friends, asked.  
  
"She wasn't interested, that's all." Matt said.  
  
"Does that mean she's available?" Tom asked.  
  
Matt ignored him and kept walking. Sora and I heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment, Matt?" I asked.  
  
I pulled him away from Sora and the crowd. There were a rush of "ooh's" from Matt's friends and I ignored them.  
  
"So, what's your answer?" I asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.  
  
"You know.the plan? You haven't forgotten, have you?" I said.  
  
"Oh yea.I guess I'll go with it." Matt said.  
  
"Good. Now, don't tell anyone. Not even Tai. If this gets out." I started.  
  
"I got the point. How are we supposed to act like a couple?" Matt asked.  
  
"We eat together at lunch. You hold my hand and stuff like that. Besides, haven't you been in relationships before?" I asked.  
  
"Tons." Matt said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. Just pretend." I walked back over to Sora.  
  
"Fine, start a lunch then." Matt said leaving.  
  
"Ok." I said. "Come on Sora, we're going to be late."  
  
"What was that all about?" Sora asked.  
  
"I can't tell you." I said.  
  
"I promise I won't tell!" Sora said.  
  
"I know you wouldn't but I'll tell you later." I said.  
  
"Fine." Sora said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************** At lunch-  
  
Mimi's POV~ I looked around the room for any sight of Sora.  
  
"Mimi! Over here!" Sora called waving her hand.  
  
I carried my lunch tray over to a table where Sora, Kari, and TK were eating.  
  
"Hey guys." I sighed.  
  
"Hi." Everyone said.  
  
"Why can't you tell me? I've been thinking about it all day!" Sora wailed.  
  
"I'll tell you later." I said grabbing a straw and drinking my strawberry milkshake.  
  
Matt and Tai walked over to my table.  
  
"Hey guys." Tai said.  
  
Matt sat down next to me and put his arm around me. Even though we weren't really going out, I decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Girls all around me were whispering and some of them cursed at me.  
  
"Mimi, can I talk to you for a second?" Sora said getting up.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a flash Matt." I said.  
  
Sora dragged me over to the side.  
  
"I didn't know you were going out with Matt!" Sora said. "He's like, the most popular guy at school, not to mention the cutest."  
  
"And your point is.?" I said.  
  
"Didn't you just break up with Michael?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm doing a friend a favor, that's all there is to it." I said.  
  
"And who, may I ask, is this friend of yours?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sora, please you don't need to know every little detail of my life. I've got this under control!" I said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if I could help in any way." Sora said.  
  
"If I need help, you'll be the first to know." I said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Mimi's POV~ (yet again) I rushed out of school and went see Matt.  
  
"Are you going stag to the dance?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know." Matt said.  
  
"But you always do." Tai said.  
  
I ran over to him in the hall and almost slipped across the floor.  
  
"Hey Matt!" I called.  
  
"Hi." Matt said.  
  
"Mimi, hey, how's it going?" Tom whispered. "There's a dance next week, Mimi. Who are you going with?"  
  
"Good point. Matt, are you going with me?" I asked.  
  
"But." Tom started.  
  
Just then Michael and Angel walked down the hall holding hands and whispering.  
  
"Sure, love to." Matt said, glaring at the couple.  
  
Tai and the others gaped at him. "B-but Matt-"Tai said.  
  
"See you then, Matt." I said blowing him a kiss before leaving.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tom asked.  
  
"Nothing. Hey, I gotta go to band practice. See you all later." Matt said leaving.  
  
'I don't know what you're up to, Matt.' Tai thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, gotten a lil busy ^_^ I managed to finish Chapter 4 it pretty short but I'm having writers block!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************ Chapter Four  
  
Sora's POV~ Mimi and I walked home after school like we always did, "to do our homework".  
  
"Well, what's up with you and Matt? You never seemed interested in him before." I asked impatiently.  
  
"I dunno, maybe I'm interested in him now." Mimi said.  
  
"Oh come on, Mimi. There's got to be another reason. Is it because you want to make Michael jealous??" I asked mysteriously.  
  
"Sora! I wouldn't even dare to go that far! Besides, I'm over Michael now." Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, just a thought." I said. "Hey, there's that new shopping mall in town, wanna stop buy?"  
  
"Sure, I've got some extra cash to spend." Mimi said.  
  
We ran over to the mall and headed towards a music store.  
  
"I was thinking of buying a couple CDs," Mimi said walking in the store. "Hmm...hey! Here's my favorite band!"  
  
"I'll be there in a sec, Mimi." I called.  
  
"Ok. I think I'll get this CD..." Mimi said.  
  
"I didn't know you listened to rap." A familiar voice commented from behind her. Mimi spun around.  
  
"Yamato! I didn't know you were here!" Mimi said.  
  
"Saw the new mall in town and decided to check it out with the guys." Matt said looking behind Mimi to where the guys were fighting over who had to pay for the sodas.  
  
"Same here, 'cept I went with Sora. Do you and the guys wanna hang out with us for awhile?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll go check with the guys." Matt said.  
  
Mimi smiled and hurried over to Sora.  
  
"If you don't mind, I asked some of the guys to come over and hang out with us." Mimi said.  
  
"They're here?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on." Mimi said.  
  
Mimi and I rushed over to the Matt and the others.  
  
"We were just about to grab something to eat." Matt said. "You girls hungry?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm starving!" Mimi and I said.  
  
Mimi, the guys and I walked over to an empty table and sat down.  
  
"Whaddya girls want?" Matt asked. "Tai paying."  
  
Tai started to object.  
  
"I'll have a hamburger, a soda, fries, a sundae, nachos." Mimi listed.  
  
Tai's mouth dropped.  
  
"You're lucky Mimi isn't having lunch. That's when she's really hungry." Sora said laughing.  
  
".a slice of cake and a strawberry smoothie with whipped cream." Mimi finished.  
  
"I'll just have a hamburger and a cream soda." Sora said.  
  
"Can you give me a list, Mimi?" Tai asked sweatdropping.  
  
"I'm sure you'll remember." Mimi said.  
  
"Why do I have to pay for all of it?" Tai asked looking at the rest of the guys.  
  
"Of course Tai, don't forget you're paying for us too." Matt said grinning.  
  
"Don't be mean, guys. I'm sure you guys can find someway to split it between yourselves." Sora said.  
  
"Thanks, Sora." Tai said relieved.  
  
"Alright, the guys and I will pay half, and Tai, you pay the other half." Matt said smartly.  
  
"That's fair, ok, I'll get the stuff." Tai said leaving.  
  
The guys burst out laughing.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Matt." Sora said.  
  
"It doesn't matter either way. He usually never pays when we go out." Matt said.  
  
"Hey Matt, here you're girlfriend Angel." One of the guys said.  
  
"EX-girlfriend." Matt coolly.  
  
"Doesn't matter, she's coming here either way." He said.  
  
Angel walked over to the table where they were sitting. Mimi gave her a glare, but she didn't notice.  
  
"Matt, could I please speak to you for a minute??" Angel asked, pulling his arm.  
  
"I told you before, we're through." Matt said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Please??" Angel asked, grabbing him and pulling him away from the table.  
  
"What more do you have to say?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm sorry! After you broke up with me I realized that I shouldn't have been cheating on you. I broke up him this afternoon..." Angel said.  
  
"And.?" Matt asked.  
  
"Can we get together sometime and just talk as friends? Say, tonight at 7?" Angel said.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Matt asked.  
  
"Depends. Is that a yes?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sure, but it doesn't mean I'm forgiving you either." Matt said walking back to his table.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tai asked, bringing back all the food. "I saw you and Angel talking."  
  
"Nothing, Tai." Matt said.  
  
"Alright Mimi, here you go." Tai said, handing Mimi a tray full of food.  
  
"Ooh, thank you Tai!" Mimi said grabbing a hamburger and biting into it.  
  
"So, Matt, are we on for tonight like usual?" Tai asked.  
  
Mimi and Sora looked up from their food curiously.  
  
"No thanks, I'm busy tonight." Matt said.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Angel?" Tom asked slyly.  
  
"Maybe." Matt said taking a sip of soda.  
  
"Ah ha! I told you! Pay up Tai." Tom said.  
  
Tai fished out 20 bucks from his wallet and Tom pocketed it. "I've already lost money from Mimi's food, and now this?" Tai said.  
  
"You bet on whether Matt would get together with Angel or not?" Sora asked curiously.  
  
"It was Tom's idea." Tai said shrugging. "But are you two really back together?"  
  
"I don't know." Matt said.  
  
"I told you it would work, Yamato!" Mimi said.  
  
"What would work?" Sora asked.  
  
"We had this plan. If we could make Angel jealous maybe she would get back together with Matt. So we pretended to be a couple." Mimi said.  
  
"That's why!" Tai said.  
  
"Oh shoot, I'm supposed to help my mom out at the shop, I gotta go." Sora said looking at her watch.  
  
"I'll go with you, Sora!" Mimi said.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you guys later!" Sora said waving.  
  
"Bye." Tai said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Mimi and Sora both walked out of the mall towards her mom's shop.  
  
"I guess this means you and Michael are getting back together?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, not really. I'm sort of like someone else." Mimi said sighing.  
  
"Who? Do I know him?" Sora asked.  
  
"For a long time. He's got a girlfriend right now, so I wouldn't be able to date him." Mimi said.  
  
"Did you like him before?" Sora asked.  
  
"I never really was interested in him, but lately I've felt more attracted to him." Mimi said.  
  
"Who is it??" Sora asked.  
  
"You'd probably make fun of me." Mimi said blushing.  
  
"I won't! I promise!" Sora said excitedly. "Who?"  
  
"Matt." Mimi said quickly. She mumbled that under burger. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sup everyone! I'm back with chapter 5 to the story! If u have any suggestions please give me them in a review. I'll read it and use it for my story! Thanx! Please review after it helps me update faster ^.^  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mimi's POV~ "Wait.you're not telling me that you're in love with Matt, are you? The guy you've always thought of as a pretty boy, jerk, and now you're hooked on him too?" Sora asked me.  
  
"I don't know, it's just.there's something that's so mysterious about him that makes him look so.so." I said.  
  
"Dreamy?" Sora said cocking and eyebrow.  
  
"Yes!" I exclaimed jumping up.  
  
"Maybe you're not feeling well. You should get some rest, you might be better in the morning." Sora said.  
  
"I'm feeling fine, Sora." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Sure, I gotta go. Trig test tomorrow." Sora said.  
  
"K, see you later." I said.  
  
I walked along the sidewalk towards my house when I heard a loud noise come from the forest. I went in to check it out and popped my head through the bush.  
  
"What, you're interested in her now, Matt?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've never even tried to ask her out." Matt said. He was sitting on the bench with his hands behind his head.  
  
"You better do it now; they don't just stay around single forever you know." Tai said.  
  
"I got the point, maybe I'll think about it. I gotta get ready to meet Angel tonight." Matt said getting up.  
  
"Make it some time this year." Tai said.  
  
"I will if I want to." Was all Matt said before he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"Yama, you haven't touched your food yet. Is something wrong?" Angel asked sweetly.  
  
"Nothing." Matt said. He was playing around with his food but didn't eat any of it.  
  
"Ever since we got here, you've been acting like you're thinking about something else other than me." Angel said. "What's up?"  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you-"Matt started.  
  
"About that.I wanted to tell you that I think its cool we're still friends." Angel said.  
  
"Really?" Matt asked.  
  
"Being friends would be great; I've already got a new boyfriend. That friend of yours, Tom." Angel said blushing slightly.  
  
"Obviously." Matt said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You're ok with this, right?" Angel asked.  
  
"Of course, I think it's great!" Matt said.  
  
"You're the best!" Angel said hugging him. "I got a date with Tom soon; I just wanted to talk about it with you. Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand. See you around." Matt said.  
  
"Bye." Angel said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.  
  
"Do you think its ok that we're spying on Matt like this?" Someone from the bushes asked.  
  
"Of course, besides, nothing bad happens, besides, now you're sure that they're just friends." Another voice said.  
  
"I hope you're right. Let's go, they're about to come out." The other person said.  
  
Mimi and Sora got out of the bushes and wiped of the dirt on them. They started for home when someone stopped them.  
  
"I figured you girls would be watching." The person said.  
  
Sora and Mimi turned around to find Matt smirking with his hands on his hips.  
  
"We were just having lunch there." Sora said quickly.  
  
"Sure, and by the way, its dinnertime." Matt said walking past them.  
  
Sora and Mimi ran up to him.  
  
"Well Matt? Are you going to tell us about the date?" Sora asked.  
  
"I thought you were listening." Matt asked.  
  
"We were, but did you guys get together?" Sora asked.  
  
"No, we decided to stay friends. She's going out with Tom." Matt said laughing a little.  
  
"Oh, that's a relief." Mimi said sighing.  
  
"What, are you glad I'm single now?" Matt asked grinning.  
  
"Err.um.what makes you think that?" Mimi asked blushing furiously.  
  
"Uh, of course she means it!" Sora jumped in. Mimi nudged her. "Sora! What are you doing?" Mimi whispered.  
  
"In fact, I think you two should go out sometime!" Sora said pushing the two together. "Look! What a couple!"  
  
Matt and Mimi stared at Sora.  
  
"You're crazy Sora! Mimi isn't even interested in me!" Matt said incredulously.  
  
Mimi was quiet.  
  
"Right?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi said quietly.  
  
Sora stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Haha, funny! I was just joking! Get it?" Sora said.  
  
"Haha, yeah, Sora." Matt said. "Well, I got to be going now. Maybe we can talk later?"  
  
"Sure." Mimi said.  
  
"Bye." Sora said.  
  
Matt walked over to his car and drove off.  
  
"Mimi! You just missed the chance of a lifetime! What happened there?" Sora asked.  
  
"I got nervous. I didn't know what he would say if I didn't agree with him!" Mimi said.  
  
"When are you going to get over this shyness? You're usually never like this around guys." Sora said. "Oh, forget it."  
  
"Are you sleeping over at my house tonight?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" Sora said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ *~*~  
  
"Ok, pick a card." Sora said holding out a fan of cards.  
  
"Here." Mimi said.  
  
"Here's your fortune. These hearts mean you should ask Matt out sometime. The queen of clubs means that you are going to call Matt tonight and the 2 of diamonds mean that you are going to get a kiss from Matt tonight." Sora said.  
  
Mimi threw a pillow at her. "You're lying Sora! That is SO not going to happen today!"  
  
"Oh really? Let's see then. I invited the guys over tonight so we could hang out for a while when you were in the bathroom." Sora said.  
  
"WHAT?? My god, I don't even have time to get ready! Why didn't you tell me sooner??" Mimi panicked.  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi. You look fine, they should be here any minute." Sora said laughing at her panicking friend.  
  
The doorbell rang and Sora ran to answer it.  
  
"Hey Tai." Sora said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Matt!"  
  
"Where's my hug?" Matt joked.  
  
Tai laughed and attempted to hug him.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Matt yelled pushing him into the kitchen.  
  
"Come on in." Sora said.  
  
The guys walked in and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I forgot how big Mimi's house was. I don't even remember where her room is." Matt noticed.  
  
"So, you've been to her room before??" Sora asked.  
  
"Have not!" Matt said blushing. "I was just saying I forgot where everything is!"  
  
"Sure." Tai said. "By the way, where IS Mimi?"  
  
"Oh, let me get her." Sora said.  
  
"Mimi! Come on out the guys are here." Sora said knocking on the bathroom door. Mimi opened the door.  
  
"I'm not even ready!" Mimi said. She had light green pajama pants on and a spaghetti strap pajama shirt.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to put on make up too! Lets go already!" Sora said pulling her out.  
  
"Hey Mimi!" Tai and Matt greeted when Sora pulled her into the TV room.  
  
"Hi guys." Mimi said. "Excuse me for my presentation, Sora gave me barely enough time to prepare."  
  
"You look fine, Mimi." Matt said grinning.  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Sora asked grabbing a bottle of soda out of the fridge.  
  
"Spin the bottle!" Tai said.  
  
"Oh please, there aren't enough people and I don't even have an empty bottle!" Sora said.  
  
Tai took the soda out of her hand and drank the whole thing.  
  
"Tai! That was the last soda!" Sora said.  
  
"I've got more in the other fridge." Mimi said.  
  
"I can't believe you have another fridge!" Matt said.  
  
"It's for emergencies like these." Mimi said.  
  
"Well? Can we play?" Tai asked, holding up the empty bottle.  
  
"I still think we need at least 6 people!" Sora said.  
  
"Why don't you invite Angel, Matt?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora kicked him.  
  
"Ow! Well, I wanna play. We need more people!" Tai said handing the portable phone to Matt. "Give her a call up."  
  
Matt dialed in the numbers and waited for someone to pick up the phone.  
  
"He memorized her phone number!" Mimi whispered to Sora. "He must really like her."  
  
"Oh come on Mimi, it's easy to remember 7 little numbers!" Sora said.  
  
"Can you come on over? I'm at Mimi's house." Matt said.  
  
"Isn't that a perfect set up." Angel said laughing. "Be there in a minute."  
  
"Bye." Matt said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Is she coming?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah." Matt said.  
  
"Great! We can get started now!" Tai said. "I'm first!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up! Please review after you're done reading! I like reviews.who doesn't? ^.^ I won't add any more chapters unless I get a few more reviews.^___^  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"We should wait until Angel gets here." Sora said.  
  
The doorbell rang and Sora and Mimi ran to get it. They opened the door.  
  
"Hi Sora. Hi Mimi." Angel said.  
  
"Hey Angel. Come on in." Mimi said.  
  
"What are we doing?" Angel asked.  
  
"We were just about to start a game of spin the bottle." Tai said. He placed the bottle on the carpet and spun it. It stopped in front of Mimi.  
  
"Great, now I get to see why Sora is so interested in you!" Mimi said. Tai kissed her quickly.  
  
"I still don't see what Sora sees in you." Mimi joked.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny Mimi." Tai said.  
  
Sora laughed. "Yeah, I've been wondering that too.  
  
Tai stared incredulously at the two girls. Mimi spun the bottle. It stopped in front of Matt and Mimi gladly kissed him. He spun the bottle and it stopped in front of Mimi.  
  
"What a coincidence!" Sora said grinning widely. "Do you suppose this means something, Tai?"  
  
"Of course, Sora." Tai said laughing. "It means-"  
  
"It's just a silly coincidence; let's get on with the game." Angel cut in.  
  
Sora waved her off. "Go on Matt." She said.  
  
Matt leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Alright, that's enough now," Angel said angrily.  
  
"Oh be quiet, Angel." Sora said.  
  
Angel glared at her angrily and went over and pushed them apart.  
  
"What the-" Matt started angrily.  
  
"Please Matt, she's not your type." Angel said coldly. "We're perfect for each other, that's what you told me, remember?"  
  
"That was when we were going out. Who are you to tell me what my type is?" Matt asked.  
  
"I've known you for a while now. I should know!" Angel shot back.  
  
"Stop it guys! You've got nothing to fight about!" Sora yelled.  
  
"I think I'll be going now." Angel said.  
  
"It's about time you did." Mimi said.  
  
"Can I speak to you privately for a minute, Yamato?" Angel said dragging him over to the front door.  
  
Sora, Mimi, and Tai quietly went around the corner to listen and they just caught the last part of her sentence.  
  
"-or me, take your pick." Angel said with her arms crossed.  
  
"We're not even going out anymore when you told me at the restaurant, why would I have to decide anything?" Matt asked.  
  
"That was just to throw Mimi off our track, besides; she was spying on us at the restaurant. You didn't really believe me, did you?" Angel asked putting her arms around his neck. "You're smart, you'd obviously pick me."  
  
"If I really had to choose. I'd pick the one I really liked and the one who has been there for me the whole time. I'd pick." Matt said.  
  
Angel smiled and started to kiss him until he pushed her off.  
  
".Mimi." Matt finished.  
  
Sora gasped behind the corner of the front door. Matt turned around to see the three of them staring at them.  
  
"Someday, you'll realize you've made a big mistake." Angel said coldly walking out the door.  
  
"And that would be going out with you." Matt said slamming the door.  
  
"Oh Matt! I'm so proud of you!" Sora said jumping up and down. "I've wanted to do that to Angel for a long time.  
  
Mimi ran over to Matt and embraced him.  
  
"Dating so many other people is so much fun. I don't even get to do that anymore, I'm with Tai now." Sora said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Tai said pouting.  
  
"Of course not. But I suppose I could have better." Sora joked and hugged him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 up! It's been a really long time since I've updated, I KNOW.^.^' but I've finally finished the next, and close to the last, chapter!! ::applauds for self:: I hope you like the ending. ^____^ ta ta!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*The next day*~*~  
  
"I'm so tired from yesterday." Sora said, closing her locker. She lugged 4 books and 5 notebooks in her arms.  
  
"Isn't Tai supposed to be helping you with those?" Mimi asked smiling.  
  
"I don't want to be late for class. Don't worry, I'll make it there." Sora said, dropping a pencil case.  
  
"Sora! Why don't you let me help you with those books?" Tai said jogging up to her and taking the load from her arms. Matt was walking behind him.  
  
"Thanks Tai. Sorry, I didn't want to be late for class." Sora said picking up her pencil case and placing it in her side bag.  
  
"Hey guys." Matt said.  
  
The bell rang and all 4 of them went in to geometry class.  
  
"You're late." The teacher noted, marking down in the attendance book.  
  
"The locker got jammed and it took all four of us to pull it open." Matt said.  
  
"Oh really? Then how come you didn't just call a janitor?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Well, you know how busy they get, and adding to the work, I wouldn't even think of it!" Matt said.  
  
"Alright Yamato, I'll believe you this time, but next time I need a better excuse!" the teacher said.  
  
Matt smiled at himself and walked to his seat in the back of the class. A student came into the classroom and handed a note to the teacher.  
  
"Alright class, I have a quick errand to attend to. I'll only be gone 15 minutes and I want Yamato in charge." The teacher said opening the door.  
  
"I'll do the best I can." Matt said grinning slyly.  
  
"Please, Yamato, I know all about you and Tai. Don't try to pull anything while I'm gone." The teacher said sighing.  
  
"Me? I wouldn't dream of it." Matt said.  
  
The teacher walked out and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Are we still on for tonight?" Tai asked Sora.  
  
"Of course, Tai. But instead of the same old movies and a restaurant thing, can't we do something different for a change?" Sora asked.  
  
"I've got a special surprise for tonight." Tai said  
  
"Really? What is it?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sorry, can't tell you. It's a secret." Tai said smugly.  
  
"Please??" Sora asked.  
  
"Nope, whatever surprise I have tonight is strictly between Matt and I- oops." Tai said covering his mouth.  
  
"Oh! Matt knows!" Sora said jumping up.  
  
"Real smooth, Tai." Matt said rolling his eyes.  
  
"At least I didn't tell her what I'm doing." Tai said.  
  
"Matt." Sora said.  
  
"Nope, I'm not telling. Not for anything in the world." Matt said.  
  
"Not even for me?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Oh, well.er.maybe for you." Matt said.  
  
"Augh.shouldn't have told you Matt." Tai said sighing.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not telling." Matt said. "Say, Tai, why don't we talk about it after school, so the girls won't listen. You know them."  
  
"Good idea." Tai said, making Sora want to find out the secret even more.  
  
"Tai, you're really killing me here, but I guess I can wait until tonight." Sora said.  
  
"Thanks Sor, you'll love it, trust me." Tai said. "Now, Matt, for tonight, I was thinking."  
  
Tai whispered the plan to Matt.  
  
"That's a great idea! I'm sure she'll go for it." Matt said. "And you're ready, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I just hope I'm not going too fast. You know what I mean?" Tai asked.  
  
"Don't worry, It's not like you're proposing or anything." Matt said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 up! And I worked REALLY long to think it up so I hope u like it and review please! I've got 2 more stories about to be published and I hope u guys read that too! Ta ta!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Wish you lots of luck." Matt said.  
  
"Thanks. I'd better get ready for tonight. Thanks Matt." Tai said.  
  
"Sure, bye." Matt said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
(At Mimi's house)  
  
"What do you think the surprise is?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know, Sora, but all I know is you must look your best. I want you to borrow one of my dresses from my closet. I'll do your hair and makeup and stuff." Mimi said.  
  
"Isn't that a little too formal?" Sora asked.  
  
"Nothings too formal. Now the real question is: Do you go with black, or white? I think black is more cute, don't you think?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sora said, biting her lip.  
  
"Just try this one on. It's perfect. A spaghetti strap dress. I wore it once and it looked great on me." Mimi said. "Anything that I wore looks superb on anyone else!"  
  
"O-k, Mimi, whatever you say." Sora said, going into her bathroom.  
  
A few minutes after Sora came out with the dress on.  
  
"It looks almost as great as it does on me!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, Mimi." Sora said laughing.  
  
"I picked out 3 necklaces that you can choose from-well, I think you can just skip the necklace. I'll do your make up and nails, then we can pick out a pair of shoes." Mimi said.  
  
"I-don't-really want to." Sora said.  
  
"Oh come on Sora. I think pearl is a nice color for your nails." Mimi said putting it on her. "I'll give you some light, yet very formal eye shadow to match your dress. There you go."  
  
"Isn't that a bit heavy?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh please, I've barely started. Which pair of shoes do you want? I've got these high heels." Mimi said. "This should look nice, try them on."  
  
"I can barely walk!" Sora said.  
  
"I can't either, just wear them and hope you don't trip!" Mimi said.  
  
Just as Mimi said that Sora tripped coming down the stairs. Mimi shook her head. 


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter! I'm finally done with this story! I hope all of you read my new stories that I'm having out soon and please review so I can get comments or ideas for my next story. Thanx! ^.^  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Tai rang the doorbell on Sora's door. Sora opened up the door, almost tripping.  
  
"Wow.Sora, you.look great!" Tai complimented.  
  
Sora giggled. "Mimi was here."  
  
"And might I add what a great job she did on you?" Tai asked, grinning.  
  
"Go on." Sora smiled, walking out the door, taking his hand.  
  
"I need to make a trip to school.I left something there." Tai said.  
  
"This is getting romantic already." Sora sarcastically, getting in the car.  
  
Tai laughed.  
  
They drove over to school and Tai and Sora walked towards the gym.  
  
"What did you leave?" Sora asked.  
  
"A.book." Tai said. "Come on, I want to hurry so we can start on our date."  
  
Tai led her into the gym. She gasped as she stared at the dim candles surrounding the gym, like a vast pool of fireflies.  
  
"It's.beautiful!" Sora whispered. "But.why school?"  
  
"This is where we first met. Where it all started for us." Tai said.  
  
Sora looked at him.  
  
".and there was more room in here." Tai sweatdropped.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Only you."  
  
"Actually, that was Matt." Tai said.  
  
"No it wasn't!" Matt yelled from outside.  
  
Mimi covered his mouth. Tai just ignored him and asked Sora to dance.  
  
"I'd love to." Sora said.  
  
Tai led her to the floor and Matt, who was over in the corner turned on the stereo to play slow song, and then he quietly left the two alone.  
  
"This is great, Tai, I can't believe you spent so much time into this, I'm having a great time." Sora said smiling.  
  
"I'd like to ask you something." Tai asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Sora asked.  
  
"Will you go steady with me?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora was silent for a moment.  
  
"I mean, there's not pressure, you don't have to say yes." Tai said.  
  
Sora kissed him on the cheek. "Of course!"  
  
"I'm so happy it worked!" Mimi whispered to Matt outside the gym. They were watching the whole thing from a distance.  
  
"I'm glad it worked out for all four of us." Mimi said.  
  
~The End~  
  
^_^ finally the end! Very cute, don't u think? :P thank you to everyone who reviewed! Luv ya lots! Please read my other stories, "Slave for a Day" and "Denial" MORE Mimato!!! ^_- 


End file.
